Fodder for the Trio
by iloveprettysilverhair
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots written for the LJ community SamChamJam! Multiple pairings, multiple ratings.
1. Fuu FTW!

**Title: Fuu FTW!  
Author: jennabean_dp  
Rating: MA, barely I think  
Words: 250  
Characters: Fuu/Jin/Mugen  
Genre: General/Humor  
Summary: The guys reveal all to Fuu  
Warnings: Perviness**

Tension blanketed the air causing a light sheen of sweat to cover the occupants of the room. Fuu licked her lips at the sight of the near naked men in front of her, and watched as their eyes followed the movement with rapt attention. She smiled naughtily and stretched her arms over her head, the wrappings covering her breasts straining with the action. They were at her mercy and they knew it.

It had started off innocently, too; a sexy waggle of the eyebrows and a mind-numbingly handsome smirk from her two favorite men. She knew what she was getting herself into, but the thing was, she just didn't care anymore. They had been teasing and taunting her for months now.

A grunt broke her from her thoughts and she watched as a sweat drop licked its way down the ronin's muscular chest. Mugen followed her eyes and reached over to wipe the droplet off, Jin looking on from the corner of his eyes.

"Too hot in here for ya, fish face? I think you need to shed another layer," the vagrant taunted sleazily. His hand was making his way back over to Jin before he was slapped away, and Mugen pouted. "I just wanna see, no harm, right?"

"Hn."

"Okay guys, show me what you got!" Fuu announced as she slammed her hands down on the table, revealing a winning hand of cards.

With a surrendering groan, they rose to their feet and shed the remains of their clothes.


	2. Muddy Thoughts

**Title: Muddy Thoughts  
Author: iloveprettysilverhair  
Words: 315  
Rating: T  
Summary: Dirty, wet, and flat chested.  
A/N: Been MIA from here so I'm a little rusty. Be kind, rewind.**

"-the fuck's wrong with you?! You gotta death wish or somethin'?"

Fuu snorted. "Hardly, I would have moved in time!"

Mugen snorted louder. "Yeah, and that wagon fulla snobs was 'bout to stop, too. Idiot."

"At least I was _trying_ to get us a ride into town. You two have been no help at all!"

Mugen looked indignantly at the small female. "I just saved yer ass from gettin' run over! You don't call that helping?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Fuu sent him a withering glare. "You _pushed _me into a puddle because you _slipped_ in the mud. I seriously doubt that's cause for a parade in your honor. If I thank anything, it'll be the rain."

"Yeah well…yer dirty, wet, and flat chested. Celebrate that!"

"Why you-"

Jin took that opportunity to speak up in order to dissolve the rising problem by sticking his foot in his mouth. "Fuu, let's get you out of those clothes."

The girl's face shot up in flames at the -_what was supposed to be innocent_- comment and Mugen smiled devilishly at the ronin.

"All right, Fish Face! Never knew ya had it in ya!" he remarked while smacking Jin proudly on the back.

Jin fixed the glasses upon his face uncomfortably, a light blush staining his cheeks. Unbidden for both males, Jin's little slip-up provided their depraved minds with visions of a naked Fuu covered in nothing but mud.

Unconsciously, Mugen and Jin's eyes wandered over her clothed body, causing Fuu to squirm at the attention. She was certain that at any moment, they would get a grip on reality and cease looking at her like a piece of tendered meat. But when Mugen's head tilted slightly to the side, his eyes glazed over, and Jin rolled his shoulders to straighten his back, Fuu decided she'd had enough attention.

"Stop staring at me like that, you perverts!"


	3. Versatile Hands

**Title: Versatile Hands  
Author: jennabean_dp  
Rating: MA  
Words: 188  
Characters: Jin/Mugen  
Genre: BRrrrrrrromance  
Summary: So many uses for his hands *le sigh***

Balled into fists, his hands are like rocks when they strike his opponent; fast and sure more calculated than the rest.

Ridden with calluses, his hands tell the story of his many years as a warrior; he wields his sword with expertise and precision.

Finger pointed, his hands push up his spectacles that are worn unnecessarily; he takes them off when he's with me.

Twitching as he sleeps, his hands are evidence that his guard is always up, even as he dreams.

Pressed against his chin, his hands give away that he is deep in thought; it's best to let him be when he is like that.

Caressing my skin, his hands glide familiarly over my body; the action always leaves me aching and breathless.

Holding me tightly, his hands grasp my hips as he enters me; his thumbs stroke lightly in a reassuring manner.

Tightening off and on, his hands stroke my length as he thrusts within me, bringing us both to blissful rapture.

Soft and strong, his hands envelop me in their warmth and protection; not needed, but definitely appreciated as we drift away to sleep.


End file.
